talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Shane Riley
Shane Riley is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Starfleet Marine Corps, formerly known as the MACO (Military Assault Command Operations). He is the Commanding Officer of the Marine contingent aboard the NX-01 Enterprise. Background First child of three, Shane Gibson Riley was born to Carl and Gwen. Eighteen months separate him from younger brother Patrick and three and half years from baby sister Franny. As a boy, Shane had a dream and that was to fight forest fires like his father. Born and raised in the Colorado mountains, he enjoyed hiking and rock-climbing. An animal lover, he was also an activist for many natural habitat conservation programs. His sister used to tease him that he should have become a park ranger, not a firefighter. Barely into his 'career' job, he found another calling, one that had the word ranger in it but not quite what Franny had in mind. When his best mate Danny enlisted in the Army, young Shane thought it was a good idea and followed. His parents, thinking it would only be a phase, let him. Little did they know at the time that Shane would take to the military life like a duck to water. Not only did he joined the Army Rangers but he was found to be material for Special Forces and became an expert in unconventional warfare. Once a Sergeant, he was pushed into Officer Training based on his leadership skills. He soon made Warrant Officer/Assistant Detachment Commander and later Captain. MACOs From Rapid Infantry Assault Commander for the Earth Forces, Shane moved on to becoming a MACO after Earth's demise. He served on the Excelsior, captained by Nicholas Claybourne, for many years and made Major there. Eventually the Commanding Officer position for the MACO contingent was his. But for some reason, it wasn't enough. With his eyes on the NX-01 Enterprise, la crème de la crème in the fleet, an unhealty rivalry developped between he and Sloane McRae. Shane always believed she bedded Gabriel Loman Hayes to climb up the ladder. After all, the MacHayes stories were legendary. When Hayes was forced into retirement due to an injury, the fact the command went to McRae only fuelled that belief. As it turned out, he wouldn't have to wait long for his chance. After McRae asked for a reassignment on Gaia to take on the Gryphons squadron full time, Shane became CO of the Marine contingent on the NX-01 Enterprise. When the Xindi War resumed in 2166, Shane was seriously injured and had to leave his post. Lt. Col. McRae was pulled back in from her duties on Gaia as Wing Commander of the Gryphons as his replacement. He later joined the war aboard the newly commisioned SS Wyhalla. In 2169, after the war, Shane would have another turn at the musical chair with McRae, taking back his post on the NX-01 as she returned to Gaia. Personality Riley is nothing if not intense. He's focused, methodical and unrelenting. He drives his men hard but there are no real complaints from them - just respect. He seems to go on instincts for certain things other military commanders would go on logic. He's proven to be a fair and steady leader though he will sometimes 'fly off the handle'. There has been a few disciplinary hearings over the years but nothing that stuck. He can be guarded, his face a mask over what he's really thinking or feeling - not uncommon for a man with his Special Forces training. Though he would rarely have to go to these lengths with his men and military counterparts, Riley is a bit the charmer and he won't mind trying to rub you the right way to get what he wants. When this is put to him, he shrugs and explains it's his Irish ancestry from way back shining through... He's been said to play the violin but this is something he refuses to confirm; he just gives his enigmatic smile in reply. Danny past away a few years ago but Shane's family is still alive and well. He is even an uncle twice over, thanks to Patrick and his wife, Kym. They all live in the Earth Quarter near Eden Park. Statistics Height: 6'0" Hair: dusty blond Eyes: hazel Age: 41 DOB: 4th February Place of Birth: Boulder, Colorado Race/Species: Human (Terran) Distinguishing marks: Earth Army Rangers tattoo on shoulder; scar across the collarbone. Qualifications: *College Degree in Fire Science *Special Forces Qualification Course (SFQC) *Air Defense Systems Specialist (energy and projectile anti-air weapons) *Scout/Sniper (reconnoiter, stalking, marksmanship and concealment) *Light Infantry Leader (special training in leadership, tactics and command) *Officer Candidate School (OCS) *Jupiter Moon military space training *Lunar survival training *Vulcan combat techniques Languages: English, Vulcan and Andorian, some Xindi. Previous Assignments: Rapid Infantry Assault Commander, Earth Forces, Terra; Military Assault Command Operations Commanding Officer, SS Excelsior NX-35; Marine CO, SS Wyhalla.